Gotham's Royalty
by diamondgirl786
Summary: This is a Harley Quinn and Joker love story from the beginning. Harley never was captured by Batman and never joined the Suicide Squad. Smut involved
1. The Begining

_Before she ran off and joined the circus, she was known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to the clown himself._

"Dr. Quinzel…" the Joker said drawing out the last syllable of her name "I live for these moments with you. What do you got?" he asks seeming in a bit of a haze. "I brought you a kitty…" the love sick doctor states giddily as she plays with the small toy. "Maybe it can keep you some company when I'm not around." "So thoughtful.

 _She thought she was curing him but… she was falling in love._

There is something that you could do for me, doctor" "Anything- I mean yeah" she said becoming more intrigued but not wanting to sound too desperate for his attention. "I need a machine gun." The Joker simply stated. Dr. Harleen stared at him for a moment in slight disbelief. Was he really asking his doctor, a professional for an automatic weapon that could possibly aid in his escape? "A machine gun?" He gave her a sick sadistic smile as her only confirmation that he was completely serious.

 _Talk about a work place romance gone wrong…_

Shots rang out chaotically throughout the asylum as unidentified men cloaked behind silly and ironic masks fired off shots with their automatics down a hallway killing any poor soul who stood in there way. A few of the henchmen dragged Dr. Quinzel into the electroconvulsive therapy room and strapped her to one of the tables as she tried to fight them off of her but to no avail. The psychotic Clown Prince of Crime sauntered in the room over to the table shirtless, displaying his tattoos for her, with his arms outstretched like he was God…and to him, he was. "What do we have here?" The Joker shines the overhead lamp directly into the doctor's face. "What are you gonna do, you gonna kill me Mr. J?" Hearing one of his many notorious names set him back a little bit. "What? Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really bad." He swirls the electrodes around her temples as a way of playing with her. Possibly trying to strike a little fear into her but she is tougher than anyone else he's ever "played" with. Which is one of the many things that he finds irresistible about her. "You think so, well I can take it" this girl is feisty and the Joker loves it. With a quick crack of a leather restraint he shoves it in her mouth to give her something to bite down on and shocks her for how long she can't even remember. The pain was so unbearable she struggled to keep her mind together. The only thing she had to focus on was the very man dishing out her torture. Harleen had decided that it was better than nothing and took in every detail of the Joker's enticing features. He was a strikingly handsome man aside from all the crazy going on in there. She wondered if that was the reason his eyebrows had gone M.I.A. from his face, but put it aside for later. The iconic mask that he put on for everyone else covered up so many lovely facial features any woman would fall over. From his icy cold blue eyes that shined like crystals to his sculpted face and jawline. With tattoos that littered his upper body and the contrast of his electrifying green hair and sickly pale skin…he really was a sight to see. The Joker smiled down at his latest personal plaything realizing that the doctor was now starting to become severely infatuated with her captor as she stared at him like a lovesick puppy. "Almost there, doc." The Joker spoke to the beauty in front of him as her screams had turned into deranged laughter.

One of the Joker's lackeys, probably his right hand Mr. Frost, had brought along his favorite car so the boss could ride out in style. "Come along, Harley-pie. Time waits for no one." He said urgently walking to the car with the good doctor in tow. Placing her in the passenger side he slamming the door behind her, walked to the driver side, pressed the start button and the beast roared to life. He didn't wait for his passenger to put her seatbelt on before he was already racing down the road with the nuthouse becoming smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror leaving literal tracks behind them. "Where are we going Mistah J?" Dr. Quinzel, or what was left of her, spoke up still a little unhinged as a result of her special treatment. "On a little fieldtrip, Harley-girl. Oh, I can't wait to show you what I have in store for you." Twenty minutes later the criminal clown had rammed through the front gate of the ACE chemical plant and was now hauling his guest up the tallest catwalk high above the mysterious and pungent smelling vats of acid. "This, my dear, is all where it began" he said to her with a sweeping motion of his arms. "After one of my many heists I came here to lay low for a bit when the rodent found me. I was cornered up here with nowhere else to go but down. We ended up in a bit of a tangle yet I was the one to plunge into the abyss below. Oh, it was like a miraculous spa day. I had emerged from the liquid as the virile man you seek before you." He spread his arms out like a raven flirtatiously advertising his body for her. "You know my story. I've all but bared my soul for you…you've made me vulnerable. Now I have a question…" He had slowly started walking towards the psychiatrist and for every step he took forward, she took one back, circling her a little. Sensing that she was now somewhere near the edge she peered over her shoulder to the boiling liquid hundreds of feet below her. "Would you die for me?" "Yes" "That's too easy. Would you…" he paused staring at her trying to picture his life with the beauty by his side. Hoping she would answer correctly he finished. "Would you live for me? Hmmm?" There was no hesitation this time. "Yes" Did she even realize what she had just agreed to? Wagging a finger in her face he spoke again "Careful, do not say this oath thoughtlessly." He placed his hand over the doctor's mouth giving her one of his smiles. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." He took his hand off slowly and raised a finger in return to her lips dragging it down seductively coming from within and inch of her face before dictating the conversation again. "Do you want this?" Whether he was talking about himself or the lifestyle her answer was still the same no matter what. "I do." That wasn't enough for him though. She had to know exactly what she wanted. "Say it, say it…say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, ple-…" He was so intoxicating to her. Harleen couldn't help but finish his sentence "Please" As quiet as it was it didn't fall upon deaf ears. "God your so, good." He loved how she was already starting to obey him.

He stepped off to the side giving her a clear path to the edge. Though the task was unspoken, she knew what she had to do to earn his trust and maybe even his love. Dr. Harleen looked down at the chemicals one last time before turning back to the Joker who was waiting for her to fall to her possible demise. She lifted her arms and let the weightlessness of falling succumb her. The liquid engulfed her body like she was nothing as she choked on the liquid trying to gasp for any bit of air she could find. Deciding it was pointless to fight it she just gave in as she felt herself starting to loose consciousness. She had done this to herself so this is the punishment she deserves.

Before her lights went completely out she could have sworn she saw a figure diving in after her with arms stretched out in front of them searching for her. She passed the thought off as her mind playing one final trick on her grasping for hope.

The Joker pulled her out of the vat surveying her form as red and blue swirls of colored surrounded them. Cradling her still unresponsive body his planted a sweet and simple kiss that seemed to bring her back from death's door. Harley took in her surroundings trying to figure out what was going on when her eyes landed on her Puddin' grinning down at her. He really did care for her enough to save her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to crash their lips together in a more heated kiss. After a few seconds he broke the kiss to throw his head back in laughter and she couldn't help but grin herself. They were finally one.

 _They became the King and Queen of Gotham City…and God help anyone who disrespected the Queen._

Harley gets ready and puts a slinky shimmery black and gold halter-top and some black boy shorts that leave little to the imagination. Showing off pretty much every tattoo she had, except for the ones that were meant for her Puddin's eyes only, she accented the outfit with a pair of gold four-inch spiked platform pumps. Just getting finished curling her signature dip dyed pink and blue platinum blonde hair she ruffled it up a bit so it cascaded angelically around her pale face in big loose curls. Harley took one last look at herself in the mirror and thought that this outfit would certainly please Mistah J. She made her way downstairs to the club that the Joker owned with her heel clicking with every step before it was soon drowned out by the thumping of the music's base that you could feel through your whole body with every beat. The club was lavished in classy modern gold, black and white walls with couches littered around the packed club. There were a few single person stages and glass boxes for dancers to obtain on the outer part of the room but the main attraction was the single large golden cage in the center of the dance floor that was meant specifically for Daddy's Lil' Monster, for whenever she felt like dancing. The patrons of the club cheered whenever she climbed into her personal cell because she was always a sight to see thanks to her knowledge of acrobatics.

Harley might have just been having fun but for the bystanders it was a show you couldn't miss. Yes, the cage was for her entertainment but it was more for the Joker's level of sanity. He could always see her from anywhere in the club if either for an aroused entertaining distraction or her protection. The King never liked when one of the partygoers decided to get too drunk and take the unwise risk of trying to get hand-sy with his Queen through the cage. If so then he would signal for one the many henchmen acting as a bodyguard to his her to take care of it. The next time anyone would see them would be in a body bag later by Gotham's finest.

This particular night though, The Joker couldn't take his eyes off of his beloved as she swayed her hips seductively to the music in the background. 'Purple Lamborghini' he thought, by Rick Ross and Skrillex. It didn't matter all that much to him though. All he cared about was following the way she moved her body imagining it the same way only with them in between the sheets later that night. He could care less about the man they called Monster T who had just walked in for a business meeting right now but it had to be dealt with. He put out his hand for Joker to shake but he didn't even move. His attention was cast onto Harley with both on his hands overlapping on top of his cane. Frost was the first to speak. "He don't shake hands. Sit down and have a drink. "Yo J, on behalf of everyone…welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you, for making me good money. For making you good money" Finally the Joker returned his attention to Monster T "Are you sweet taking me?" he raised his smiley hand to his mouth and gave his well known laugh before continuing talking. The Clown Prince directed his attention to the man speaking and made a lighthearted joke with his second in command, Mr. Frost, who was sitting silently in the corner. "I love this guy. He's so intense…" he gave him a toothy open-mouthed smile to the man across from him. Monster T looked over to where the Joker had previously been distracted and saw the object of his business partner's desire still moving seductively to the music. She clearly was in her own little world and had no idea that she was being watched.

"You a lucky man," he said still watching Harley biting his bottom lip "you got a bad bitch." Though he meant it as a complement to both The Joker and Harley, the Clown Prince however did not see it that way. Referring to his woman as a bitch sent him into one of his more deceitful psychotic roles and he changed his mood instantly. You could see it on his face. Raising his arm out to the side in Harley's direction he spoke again to the dead man across from him "Oh that she is…" Joker started to stand. Mr. Frost could only look between his boss and the poor idiot in front of him knowing where this was going "The fire in my loins, the itch in my crotch. The one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn!" he whistled beckoning for her to join them and she dutifully obliged. Monster T threw back his drink as a form of fear and courage realizing that he had just fucked up. Climbing out of her cage clueless as to what was going on she made her way through the crowded dance floor over to the secluded VIP area where her Puddin' was awaiting her presence. Harley climbing over one of the couches, and rested her legs across the top with an excitedly wide grin plastered on her face. "Oh, come to daddy" he loved the site of her and she simply just loved him "Puddin'?" she giggled. "Listen, you are my gift," he looked from Harley back to Monster T "to this handsome HUNKA! HUNKA!" Joker smoothed his slicked back hair back into place in order to not show too much crazy and regain some composure. Looking back at Harley, he took her hand and guided it towards the man whose face was a canvas for his tattoos and piercings. "You belong to him now"

Harley finally understood what was going on. It was turning into one of her favorite games called 'Which Idiot Are You?' There would be a man, or sometimes a group, who would disrespect The Joker's Queen or offer him a substantial amount of money to do whatever they wanted to Harley, knowing he was a business man. He would call her over and dangled her in front of them as she teased them for a bit. The ones who disrespected her would have to grovel at her feet as the Joker held them at gunpoint. The ones who wanted to trade money for her usually just went straight to having the Clown Prince's pistol in their face. While they were cowering in fear for their lives he would explain that Harley is his and only his. Then while still holding a gun to their heads he would grab the back of her neck possessively and crush his lips to hers in a sloppy and passionately rough kiss in front of the soon to be dead, just to prove a point before he put a bullet through their head.

She sat on Monster T's lap and snapped a playful snarl at him. He chuckled a little to appease the woman sitting on top of him "You're cute, you want me? I'm all yours." She was so mesmerizing that he couldn't take his eyes off of her but something told him that this wasn't right. Monster looked up at the man in charge to see him with a look of jealousy and rage. He tried to make things right by taking a neutral stand at the situation "I don't want no beef."

"You don't no beef, you don't want no beef…"The Joker mocked like the lunatic he is. "Why, what's wrong?" Harley chimed in a little offended. Things were starting to escalate and he didn't know who to answer to. "You don't want no beef"

"You don't like me? Fine don't waste my time then." Harley Quinn got up in a huff and went to go sit on the right side of her man.

"That's your lady" He was still trying to redeem himself. Joker dropped down to T's level and got in his face "Are you having fun?" The closer the King of crime got the more Monster feared what was to happen next "Nah, that's your lady, Joker." He sat back on the coffee table and gave his sign of composure. Not even looking in Monster T's direction he ended the conversation with two words "That's right" before he took his pistol from his holster and aimed. "Yo J-" Without hesitation the trigger was pulled and another body was added to the Joker's count.


	2. Revving His Harley

The dastardly duo left the club leaving Mr. Frost and his boys to clean up the mess their boss so carelessly left behind. Going one hundred headed out of Gotham City the royal couple weaved in and out of traffic on an adrenaline rush headed toward their home in their purple Lamborghini. 'How ironic' the Joker thought as Harley Quinn laughed maniacally at the rush she was getting. "Come on Puddin', do it!" The killer clown stomped on the accelerator breaking one hundred thirty miles per hour. He knew going dangerously fast in a "sexy car", as his lady liked to call it, always turned her on. Slamming on the brakes, the car skidded to a halt in front of their mansion. He quickly got out the purple death trap and came around to help his Harley-pie out of the passenger side. Just because he was a psycho doesn't mean he's not a gentleman. Joker took her hand and as soon as she was close to standing he had thrown her over his shoulder and gave her a firm slap on her ass. She squealed at his form of affection as he shut the passenger side door and made his way to the front door. This luxurious billion-dollar mansion was one of the ones they took over when they first started "dating" and looking for a place big enough for them. The Joker had told her to pick out any one she wanted and it was hers. It didn't take long for her to decide. Their newly acquired home had endless rooms to go around and more. This proved beneficial for the Joker having his goons so close by to wait on him and his queen.

Harley was still hanging over her boyfriend's shoulder all the way up to the third floor, which held their master bedroom at the end of the east wing and his office at the other end of the west wing. He kicked open the doors to the bedroom and immediately threw her on the bed. She laughed at him playfully and starred at her reflection in the mirror hanging above their bed. When she looked back to find the Joker he was at the front door talking with one of the henchmen probably telling him to make it clear that he is not to be disturbed until tomorrow morning unless they wanted a gruesome and untimely death.

He was already making his way back with a heavy look of lust in his eyes. He slammed the door behind him and walked over to stand in front of Harley Quinn who was scooting to the edge of their California King; taking her heels off. She looked up at him and he cupped the side of her face with one hand before crashing their lips together once again causing her to moan as their tongues explored the inside of each other's mouth fighting for dominance, each second filled with more passion. Hearing those sounds made him more possessive knowing he was the reason she was making them, just thinking about the way she surrendered to him made his cock twitch. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power" as he would say…and the more she surrendered to him the more power he got. It was a delicious merry-go-round they played in the bedroom. He knew how much she had enjoyed it when he let her undress him. His dress shirt was already unbuttoned halfway exposing some of his tattoos all she had to do was the rest. Harley peeled back his dress shirt off of his shoulders and racked her red and blue nails down his body going for his belt. He grabbed her wrists halting her fervent actions and brought her bottom lip between his lips biting with just enough pressure to barely break the skin causing her lip to bleed just a little. It was enough to stain both of their lips in a darker shade of red when they brushed their lips together smearing it across one another's mouth. Harley purred rolling her eyes back in anticipation. She needed some part of him, any part inside of her and she needed it now. Quickly sinking to her knees I front of him she hastily undid his belt and zipper but had no patience in pulling his pants down. Pulling out his throbbing nine-inch cock she admired the view before her. Hungrily licking her swollen lips she submerged his member into her wet heat all the way down to the base. She held it there for as long as possible holding her breath looking up at him the whole time. He had grabbed one of her pigtail to keep her there while he threw his head back from the dizzy feeling she was giving him. He was always impressed by how long and how much of him his Lil' Monster could take without gagging. She placed a hand over his Joker tattoo that hung dangerously low and he finally snapped back to reality at the touch, but instead of letting her get some air he grabbed her other pigtail with his other hand and began to fuck her mouth, deep throating her. "Oh, that's it baby. Take daddy's cock like a good girl. You like when I fuck your hot little mouth, don't you?" She couldn't say anything so she did her best to answer with a choked moan. The sight of her submitting to him sent him reeling but he needed more. Joker pulled himself out of her leaving her gasping for air. Before she could get her breathing down he already had his fingers wrapped around her throat constricting a little bit of pressure at a time causing Harley to smile. She loved it when he took charge. He pulled her up to her feet and gave a quick and rough kiss to her lips then slammed her down on the bed ripping her clothes off. Harley watched as her Puddin' took the discarded bowtie off of the floor by his feet and crawled over top of her to tie her wrists to the headboard. "You want to tie me up and fuck me, Mistah J?" she gave a wide-open grin to the clown and spread his legs wide displaying every juicy thing to him. "Why don't we find out?" He settled himself between her legs and gave one slow singular wet hot lick to her bare pussy. He came back up with a huge that matched the one on his hand when he heard his Harley moan and writhe in arousal. Now coming fully out of his pants, he stood at attention gazing down at his possession tied up on the bed covered in his own artwork.

"Oh Puddin', is that all for me?" She giggled. He didn't answer her but just climbed back over her, hooked her right leg over his shoulder and swiftly shoved himself inside of her tight pussy. That was the best feeling either one of them had felt in a while. "Oh, Harls you're so wet for me." He started picking up the pace thrusting into her so hard the headboard banging into the wall leaving scuff marks with each blow. "That's it baby…scream for daddy." It felt so good she couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs. "Oh, yes…Puddin'! I'm begging you please don't stop! Mistah J, YES!" Her screaming was so intense the Joker knew she could be heard all the way down to the first floor. "Oh, I'm so close Puddin', please." "Ah, ah, ah…I'm not through with you yet. You don't come unless I say." He slowed down his movements just enough to free her hands and hook his arms under both of her legs and drag her closer to him. Harley took the signal to wrap her arms tightly around his neck so he could carry her. The clown walked over and slammed Harley hard into the front door making her release an aroused grunt. He made sure that she was secure before he guided his thick member back inside of her and pounded away. "God, Mistah J, yes, right there!" "Be a good girl, say my name." "Mistah J, oh, Mistah J! God you feel amazing. Yes, yes, yes Puddin'!" She couldn't take it anymore. He attacked her neck sucking and biting like a ravenous dog and she threw her head back into the door with a loud thud. "Oh Harley, you taste so delicious." He growled huskily in her ear and took her earlobe between his teeth. Mistah J gave it a light tug before releasing it and revved his Harley harder. "Fuck me, Puddin'!" Soon she wasn't even saying any words. The only thing to come out were just screams of pleasure. "How delightful." "Baby I can't take it anymore, please let me cum" "Not yet Harley-girl, not yet." He placed her on the bearskin rug on all fours sliding in behind her. The moment he did so she snapped her head up and arched her back to get a better angle. "Oh. My. God! YES! Right there, please. I'm so close" He loved teasing her till the brink of her explosion but he couldn't hold any longer himself. "Me too, baby…okay, cum for me Harls." With that she inside let herself fall into the high with a long high-pitched scream of ecstasy constricting around his hard cock. Feeling his Queen tighten around him brought him over the edge spilling inside of her as he collapses over her panting hard. "Wow Puddin', that was…" Harley couldn't find the words so the Joker found them for her. "I know." He chuckled at her reaction still coming down from his cloud. Peeling theirs hot sticky bodies apart he pulled out of her watching as their hot juices pulled out of her and without saying a word the Clown stood up and walked to the adjoining master bathroom naked as the day he was born.

The Queen of crime lie still on the plush rug for a moment longer before she heard the shower turn on and the glass door shut. He had the right idea, Harley hated going to bed hot and sticky after a round or two of sex with her Puddin'. Now in the bathroom as well she closed the door behind her an examined her form in the half foggy mirror. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, turned on the hot water to the claw foot tub she had requested for her birthday, and threw in a bath bomb and bubble bath before stepping in sinking all the way down to her neck.

Mistah J was almost through with his shower and stepped directly under the running water allowing all the shower gel and shampoo to run over his body down to the drain. He finished up and turned the shower off and reached for his J monogramed towel that sat next to his Harley's H monogramed towels she asked for Christmas. She was slowly trying to domesticate him and he knew that but it would never work so he let her do whatever she wanted with the mansion's décor…to a point though. He still thought it was nice to have little touches of Harley here and there but he would never admit it, especially not to her. If he would give her an inch, or nine to be precise, she would end up taking a mile. Harley was still in her favorite tub when he walked out noticing how fully relaxed she looked with her hair up, head back and eyes closed. The Joker walked over to his Queen wrapping the towel around his waste and gave her a chaste kiss on her pouty lips not expecting her to reach for the back of his neck and deepen it with a bite of his bottom lip giggling. "Behave you." He jokingly chastised heading to the sink to freshen up some more. He was only this romantic with her behind closed bedroom doors and occasionally throughout their home, he would never show this much affection in front of anyone else, he had a reputation to protect and he couldn't have people thinking he was a softy.

Mistah J threw some purple silk pajama pants forgoing a shirt and walked to his office to try and get some last minute business done. Pouring himself some expensive scotch he sat down at his office and turned his surveillance cameras on. Pictures scattered across 3 large TV monitors. He had cameras in every room of the house and covered every inch of the outside. He even had access to the cameras at his club and a few at the Asylum where he first met his lovely Queen. He didn't quite have use for those anymore. The clown took in each frame scanning briefly at each one. Everything seemed relatively calm. A knock at the door had pulled him out of his thoughts but he never looked away from the screens. "What is it?" he growled a bit to whoever was at the door. "Puddin'?" Harley poked her head in making sure it was okay to come in. Seeing that there was no risk in entering she did so walking around the desk to stand beside him. He pulled her down by her waist so she sat on his lap sideways resting a hand on her bare thighs. "Are you coming to bed?" She was now in a red and blue silk bathrobe that ended just below her ass with the words 'Property of Joker' stitched across the back. "When I'm finished." I was said a little harsher than she liked so she took that as a sign to not push it any farther. They sat in silence for a few more minutes when they heard Harley's stomach growl. It was now almost three in the morning and neither one of them had remembered to eat since noon. "Go on and head to the kitchen and tell one of the boys to make you whatever you want. I'll be down soon." Harley stood up and the Joker slapped her ass at the end of his command. Like the good little Monster she was, she did as she was told and found the first goon in sight that happened to be walking by. He didn't look like he could be more than nineteen or twenty. Harley wondered how he could of ended up in this line of business so young. He was probably another run away that her Puddin' so graciously took off the streets and taught him the ropes. "Hey sweetness…"she directed to the boy. He looked around making sure the boss's girl was actually talking to him. "Yeah you, you know how to cook decent food?" A bright red blush covered his cheeks when he took in her attire.

It as no secret that there were a few of J's boys who were harboring crushes towards his lady but no one would dare speak up on it fearing what their boss had in store for them. The Joker wasn't blind to it either. He watched as his woman approached the boy through the monitor. It didn't bother him so much as that they had a little crush on her, I mean who wouldn't. What bothered him was that she flirted her ass off at them and he couldn't even have anything other than male henchmen in the house. Harley had been very vocal about that. She was worse than him when she became jealous. He still remembers the poor girl Harley got her hands on the first time they had a female goon.

She was a pretty young girl probably in her early twenties. Natasha, he believed her name was. She was overly qualified to work for him, impressive at such a young age. The Joker thought it was a win-win. He could actually have a decent henchman for once and Harley could have another female in the house to do female things with. However Harley didn't see it that way. The first time she saw her Puddin' flash Natasha a smile she lost it. The poor girl never had a chance. Harley had kidnapped the girl and disappeared for a while. First she used her body as target practice for her daggers, then for her custom made pistol, then she scratched out her eyes so she could no longer look at what was Harley's. The last thing she did was by far the most gruesome. She cut the girl's head off, decorated her face in make-up, strapped C-4 to what was left of Natasha's body and blew her to pieces. She strolled through the front door with a nonchalant smile on her face holding Natasha's head grabbing it by her hair. Everyone was staring at Harley as she walked up to a fuming Joker and handed him the head. "No more" she simply stated before walking past him and that was the end of that.


End file.
